Thomas and Timothy, two brothers
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: the fat controller told the insurance to go to a the mainland somewhere, however Thomas and Timothy came back face-to-face again. what Horrors wait for them.
1. Ch 1: the ghost of Timothy is here

Ch 1: the ghost of Timothy is here

A/N: what's the characters I do not own for the story.

a few months ago, the **fat controller** told the engines of Sodor. to go to the mainland for some inspections.

the **fat controller** tell the engines: **Thomas** , **James** , **Rosie** and **Gordon** and **Henry**.

the five engine arrive at the Blytonbury Railway.

a **manager** of the Railway was pretty please to see the engines of Sodor on his Railway.

welcome to my Railway I hope you enjoy your time here. **manager** said to the engines.

thank you so much. **Thomas** replied to the manager.

 **the manager** was very interested with all the other engines Never song before.

just enjoy your time here whenever you want to. **the manager** replied to them and walked off to his office.

some of the engines started working.

 **Gordon** was pulling passenger trains in Summit station.

 **Henry** was pushing some of the flying kipper is to deliver the fish to some stores.

 **James** was pulling some cargo at the harbor.

 **Thomas** was doing some Freight shunting in the yard.

however **Thomas** saw two engines that were not familiar to him and faceless.

excuse me but who are you? **Thomas** asked the two engines.

my name is Runner. **Runner** said introduce himself.

and I'm Zam. **Zam** said introducing himself.

I know all of you must be a new here. **Zam** said to **Thomas**.

yes we are. **Thomas** said to **Zam**.

you guys must be from the island of Sodor. **Runner** said to **Thomas**.

how did you know about that? **Thomas** asked **Runner**.

our manager told us about everything about you Railway it's quite famous. **Zam** explains to **Thomas**.

I know, our Railway acting quite famous too many. **Thomas** said to **Zam**.

so things going on your Railway. **Zam** asked **Thomas**.

you know the same thing. **Thomas** replied to **Zam**.

you know it's been kind of a bit small railway. **Runner** said to **Thomas**.

I know but I never been to a Railway we like this before. **Thomas** said to **Runner**.

I hope you enjoy it. **Runner** said to **Thomas**.

you know that there's some witches here. **Zam** said to **Thomas**.

as in magical witches? **Thomas** said confused.

oh believe me there is a witch Academy around here. **Runner** said to **Thomas**.

some of these witches are very young. **Zam** said to **Thomas**.

as in like young, learning magic? **Thomas** asked **Zam**.

yeah some of them are very young at learning magic. **Zam** replied to **Thomas**.

 **Zam** and **Runner** were both helping Thomas with some of the freight around the yard.

pushing and pulling trucks across the yard.

at Nightfall at the yard, **Zam** and **Runner** at the sheds, while **Thomas** was a little bit of shunting.

while **Thomas** was putting some cars in the sightings.

 **Thomas** realize that he felt like someone else was in the yard.

but instead of Wheels rumbling across the tracks, he heard footsteps coming from the track.

 **Thomas** felt like he was afraid that someone else could be there but instead he was Brave.

whoever you are show yourself I am not a scared. **Thomas** said.

came out from behind the trucks a girl with are uniform.

 **Thomas** was very confused on a girl was doing this much late at night.

who exactly are you? **Thomas's driver** asked the girl.

I'm Amanda O'Neill. **Amanda** said introducing herself.

what exactly are you doing out at time of night? **Thomas** asked **Amanda**.

just try to get some fresh air. **Amanda** replied to **Thomas**.

are you a witch? **Thomas** asked **Amanda**.

don't be so silly Thomas. **Thomas's fireman** said to **Thomas**.

well yes I am a witch from Academy. **Amanda** replied.

yeah I think I remember that runner said that there was an academy. **Thomas** said realizing.

before **Amanda** could say anything else back to **Thomas**.

(ghost train whistle x2)

 **Amanda** and **Thomas** heard Wheels rattling across the tracks while shape of an engine appeared.

no, no, no way! **Thomas** said in fear.

who is that? **Amanda** asked **Thomas**.

T-T-Timohty!?! **Thomas** said in shock.

HahahahaHahahahaha!?! **Timothy** evil laughing.

 **Timothy** and **Thomas** both stared at each other.

 **Amanda** realized that two of them were both the same class of the Ancients that they were.

is he your brother? **Amanda** asked **Thomas**.

yes he is my older brother. **Thomas** replied to **Amanda**.

so why are you here? **Thomas** asked **Timothy**.

since you were no longer running the Branch line, I would think of another way to take your life. **Timothy** said to **Thomas**.

however **Thomas** that felt so scared of **Timothy** , but instead he managed to put on a brave face.

that then exactly why are you here to do to me? **Thomas** asked **Timothy**.

if this has to be the final time, when the two of us will rest in peace. **Timothy** replied to **Thomas**.

that's not always it there was always something good inside of you! **Thomas** yelled at **Timothy**.

there was nothing good inside of me. **Timothy** replied to **Thomas**.

the next time we meet your life will be gone for good. **Timothy** replied to **Thomas** and going away reverse and disappeared into the darkness.

 **Thomas** did felt that there was some good left there but instead nothing else you could do.

what exactly will you do now? **Amanda** said to **Thomas**.

I will wait until the next day comes if Timothy shows up. but I think you should definitely get back to your Academy. **Thomas** said to **Amanda**.

 **Amanda** was riding on **Thomas** to get back to the academy.

however **Timothy** was watching them from behind.

there is not peace, please forgive me. **Timothy** said.

 **Timothy** whistled and and disappeared into the darkness.

To Be Continued...

A/N: however since Thomas Met Amanda, however since the two of them met Thomas's brother AKA known as Timothy the ghost train of Sodor.


	2. Ch 2: a prank

Ch 2: a prank

in the morning, **Thomas** was awake but still thinking that too but you still out somewhere and just Branch.

*whatever you're planning just always remember this you will not exceed I taking sodor's number one.* **Thomas** said inside of his mind.

 **Thomas** was still puffing along the tracks, still thinking about **Timothy**.

he shunted some cars to a siding.

 **Thomas** was taking more cars to take to the Quarry.

 **Thomas** was huffing and puffing along with the car behind him.

 **Thomas** put the cars in the siding of the Quarry, **Thomas** stop that a water plant to get some water.

meanwhile in the academy.

 **Amanda O'NEILL** was doing some work in the classroom, she thing about the Ghost Engine **Timothy** that was starting to believe the whole story.

*perhaps there is something about the story can be true, there has to be more to the story than anyone else.* **Amanda** said whispering.

until class was over.

 **Amanda** was still was thinking about encounter with **Timothy** ghost.

 **Amanda** walking down the hall until **Akko** and **Lotte** are standing in front of her.

hey, what are you doing? **Akko** asked **Amanda**.

just thinking about something... **Amanda** replied to **Akko**.

thinking about what? **Lotte** said to **Amanda**.

it's just something that doesn't concern you. **Amanda** said to **Lotte**.

are you sure? **Akko** asked **Amanda**.

I'm sure. **Amanda** replied to **Akko** , then left.

(what is going on today?) **Akko** said inside her mind.

 **Amanda** was walking and thinking about the thing with **Timothy**.

(what in the world is Timothy after? and what is its purpose?) **Amanda** said in her mond.

several hours pass, until midnight.

at the yard **Thomas** was working the late, while **Zam** **Runner** we're resting in the shed.

 **Rosie** was delivering some Stone cars to the yard.

when **Rosie** was coming closer to the yard a cart a flower came all over her.

 **Rosie** could barely see where she was going.

I can't see anything with this. **Rosie** said concern.

she push the cars into the siding very hard that cost a little bit of a bang so loud.

the sound got so loud that it woke up **Zam** and **Runner**.

would you like to check it out? **Runner** said to **Zam**.

I'll go check out whenever it's happening. **Zam** said to **Runner** , and left the sheds to check out what was going on.

 **Thomas** stop and heard the noise.

what was that? **Thomas** said confused.

 **Thomas** went to check out what was going on until he saw someone that look like **Timothy**.

Timothy is that you? **Thomas** asked.

no, Thomas it's just me. **Rosie** replied to **Thomas**.

Rosie!?! Jezzz! just please don't scare me like that! **Thomas** said to **Rosie**.

Hahahaha!! oh man! that is so funny. **Zam** said to them.

I was not scared. **Thomas** replied to **Zam**.

I guess that is kind of true. **Zam** said to **Thomas**.

yes if I would do something scary, I would just say something very haunting. **Rosie** said to **Zam**.

let's help you clean this mess up. **Thomas** said to **Roise**.

well we can't send nothing. **Zam** said to **Thomas**.

 **Zam** and **Thomas** we're helping was cleaning at the mess in the yard.

however **Timothy** was watching them from far away distance and disappeared.

To Be Continued...

A/N: however that prank was some from one of the original episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine. see you on the next chapter.


	3. Ch 3: the ghost train is real

Ch 3: the ghost train is real

A/N: however the ghost of Timothy belongs to someone else.

8:00 P.M.

at the Station at the Glastonbury, **Zam** came in with a delivery of some cargo from the harbor.

 **Zam** shunting some trucks in the order that they were meant to be.

 **Zam** was running back to the sheds to get some rest.

however the cold temperature and fog came crawling around the tracks from everywhere.

that's odd, it's never supposed to be this cold. **Zam** said.

however he felt a cold presence that someone was in front of him or near him.

is something wrong? **Zam's driver** said to **Zam**.

yeah I just feel like someone's watching me. **Zam** replied to **Zam's driver**.

 **Zam** the fog was so thick that he couldn't see where was going.

 **Zam** was stopping to get some cole and water.

( **Timothy** whistle)

a shadowy figure of a tank of E2 class engine that almost look like **Thomas**.

 **Zam** thought it was real **Rosie** trying to scare him.

Hey Rosie nice disguise, you know you can't fool me. **Zam** said to it.

since when did you change the shape of yourself? **Zam** asked.

the shadowy figure did not reply back to **Zam**.

 **Zam** starred to felt uncomfortable.

okay Rosie better stop playing around, you're starting to give me the cold chills. **Zam** said nervously.

who's Rosie? I am not that silly little pink engine. the shadowy figure said in a demonic voice to **Zam**.

when **Zam** realize that demonic voice he heard before.

my God! you're not Rosie... your-. **Zam** said in horror.

the shadowy figure erased off showing the engines color and number, that's made **Zam** very horror and shock.

Hahahahahahahaha!! **Timothy** laughed demonically.

*gasp* Your...You're Timothy! **Zam** said in horror.

that's right the famous ghost train from the island of Sodor. **Timothy** replied to **Zam**.

what in the world are you doing here!?! **Zam** asked **Timothy**.

here to give people Horror in their hearts. **Timothy** replied to **Zam**.

but I thought Thomas-. before **Zam** could say another word **Timothy** explains to him.

Thomas can't kill something that is dead. **Timothy** replied to **Zam**.

I still I don't know why you're here? **Zam** asked **Timothy**.

to give the people fear, and I know my brother was on this Railway. **Timothy** replied to **Zam**.

if you're after Thomas I will let you get near him. last time it was about the old controller. **Zam** said to **Timothy**.

of course I said that no good heartless human to his own demise. **Timothy** said to **Zam**.

but however you are just like the same exact class of engine just like me but except the Mark II version. **Timothy** said to **Zam**.

of course I was a mark 2 version, to make sure that the Mark 1 will always remain. **Zam** said bravely to **Timothy**.

however **Timothy** came a bit closer to **Zam** , his buffers were touching **Zam** own.

however if you try to interfere getting, between the thing between me and my brother. I will send you into Eternal Darkness. **Timothy** said threatening to **Zam**.

Mep! **Zam** squeak with fear.

but I will think of another way to get rid of my brother and finally rest in peace. **Timothy** said to **Zam** , reversing backwards and Fading Into The Mist.

 **Zam** shaking so much that he could even think about what was going to happen to him.

 **Zam** racing down the line to get back to the sheds where you can be safe with all the other engines.

when **Zam** was coming to his own part of the shed, he was still thinking about what with **Timothy** do to him.

 **Zam** even think about is demonic look on his face. it keeps in the chills.

*what does Timothy after this time?* **Zam** said thinking inside his mind.

but **Zam** went back to sleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N: however the ghost of Timothy that was real. that was Haunting his mind. find out what will happen in the next chapter...


End file.
